


not ready yet

by hydrangeamaiden



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, proper use of Frank Sinatra, slamdunks self into bed yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: I remembered that the 2018 Venom comics exist and had to write this to comfort myself. It's like 1am and I still really like the 'person A comforts person B after they've had a nightmare' trope okay





	not ready yet

Something is better than nothing.

That is what Eddie Brock tells himself every day. Going out is better than not moving at all. Going to work is better than skipping. Meditation and prescribed medication are better than no treatment at all. He's teetering, he needs this, it won't hurt the symbiote any more than they already have been. It takes a hell of a lot to convince him of this.

He kneels. At Flash's grave, at the church where he and Venom first met, on the tiles of the bathroom floor. Flash would've known what to do. He was the one who did what needed to be done. He held himself together when he lost his other, and here Eddie is. Truly alone.

Sometimes, he teeters over the edge of bridges just so his other will pull him back. Smashes rocks against his head so he feels the oil slick in his hands crush them to powder. This stops after the medication. After the therapy.

Eddie goes to bed at 10pm and falls asleep at midnight. He wakes up at 1am for a glass of water, goes back to sleep to restless dreams. Scalding, boiling. In his sleep, he kicks the sheets off the bed.

         Hurts.  
                                Burns.

Scared!

The floor melts and he drops into nothingness.

                 Scared!

        Help!

Darker yet darker still, darkness that would swallow up even the obsidian silk of his other. He remembers how it undulated around him, needy and desperate and alive. There was no such thing as close enough when it came to the both of them. They achieved symbiosis and wanted more. This was the price Eddie was paying for his greed: their two halves melded into a single being, alone.

Afraid.

  
                        Alone! Pain!

           No!   
                                       Please!

There is no such thing as sensation in the dark, but he dreams of his other half's voice. In single, simple words, they cry out with such volume and terror that Eddie jolts awake. For a moment, there is nothing but him and his bed and the cries of the symbiote that has half-leaked out of his body. They thrash against the mattress, unable to form themselves into anything more specific than a useless blob.

Eddie thinks he is still dreaming. This is what he wants more than anything in the world, but he cannot process it as reality. Venom isn't ready for this, but they don't deserve to suffer in the back of his mind, either. He pulls the symbiote against his chest, where the had placed his heart all those years ago.

                                         no no no no no!

"Shhh...shhhh," Eddie soothes. The symbiote has the consistency of a dense block of putty that has gone stiff. He kneads along where their back would be, allowing that heart of his to break at each wail. Tendrils grasp wherever they can reach: over the edge of the bed, the sheets still on the bed, and Eddie. All over Eddie, grasping but not really feeling.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry..." He holds them close as if they had just met all over again. Something that's almost a hand slaps against his cheek and stays there, tangled in with his beard.

It's 4am when Eddie starts to mumble-sing.

"Strangers in the night, exchanging glances. Wandering in the night..." Eddie, now drowsy, closes his eyes. "What were the chances, we'd be sharing love before the night was through...?"

Venom's shrill screams no longer clatter around in his mind, nor do they flail.

"Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night..." The lyrics are jumbled in his sleep-deprived mind, but he keeps at it. "Little did we know, love was just a glance away, warm embracing dance away..."

His arms close tighter, and then he's hugging air.


End file.
